Airline passengers typically have limited entertainment options when in-flight. As a result, passengers often utilize personal electronic devices when travelling. Personal electronic devices, however, have a number of limitations when relied on for in-flight entertainment. In particular, entertainment options often remain limited due to isolation from external networks such as the Internet. Even when connection to external networks is possible, network access can be expensive and download speeds can be frustratingly slow for passengers who often expect on-demand availability of high quality multimedia content. As a result, a passenger's content options are often limited to multimedia content he or she loaded to a personal device before the trip.